


The Knights Academy-part 3: The goblin Inn (2\2)

by Bizzare_Kinker



Series: The Knights Academy [3]
Category: Adventure - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Knights Academy - Fandom, Sneeze - Fandom, Sneeze fetish - Fandom, Sneeze kink - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzare_Kinker/pseuds/Bizzare_Kinker
Summary: Sorry for ending it this way ;PI promise that in the next part there will be more sneezes
Series: The Knights Academy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107755
Kudos: 1





	The Knights Academy-part 3: The goblin Inn (2\2)

Tobias began to inhale.

Tifania had always dreamed of such a moment. The two of them alone, in a tight space and with him having to sneeze. She liked the feel of his soft chest pressing against hers and him trying to resist the eminent sneeze. She could feel his ragged breath hitching, pushing his chest in and out making her own breasts jiggle.

That is why she hated the situation they were in now. She would have liked to rest her head on his chest and feel the impending sneeze coming but she couldn't. She was on a mission. Outside the locker, not too far from them, a pixie wandered in search of noises. The two of them could not possibly make themselves heard otherwise it would have found them. The pixies had already managed to knock out Irvinia, if they found them there would be no one to save them. Therefore Tobias couldn't sneeze.

_Damn what a missed opportunity!_ She thought.

It was indeed. Now she had to do something. Tifania thought it would be a good idea to stifle but Tobias had his arms stuck behind him. This was probably due to to the way they had entered the locker. _What can I do?_

"ah ... Ah ... _**Ah**_ "

She had no other choice. She raised her right arm and closed his nose with her hand. _Well after all this is also pleasant_...

Tobias seemed to be calmed. His chest began to sag.

"Thanks Tifania..." He said in a really nasal voice.

"No problem" She blushed "try to be as quiet as you can."

It was easier said than done. Tobias blushed. He has never been this close to a woman before. And the fact that she was also curvy made the situation more ... pleasant ....

Meanwhile it looked like the pixie was gone. Tobias and Tifania let out a sigh of relief when they no longer heard the beating of wings of the pixie.

"Well it looks like it's gone ..."

And now? Should they go out? It would have been the most logical thing but neither of them really wanted to do it .

Tifania blushed. she had never been this close to a boy before. Especially one so sneezy. But Tifania knew they would have to go out. Tobias couldn't hold back a sneeze for ever and they had to get out sooner or later. Then she noticed other problems ...

The two of them were very tight and Tifania had noticed from the beginning how tight she felt on her legs. Particularly on the hips. There were few times when she resented her curves and this was shaping up to be one of them. But she didn't worry too much, it was the locker's fault after all that was too small (It wasn't her butt that was too big!). And then another problem arose. She had to sneeze.

Tifania didn't have a sensitive nose like Tobias's but she had limits on what her nose could handle. And when she got into that dusty locker she had passed those limits. The itch in her nostrils was coming on strong and building in intensity by the moment. She began to inhale slowly. " _Damn! No! Not now! ...huh, so this is like Tobias feels all the time?"_ She thought.

In the meantime, Tobias too, begun to feel a tickle his nose. He could feel the grip of Tifania's hand on his nose starting to loosen, as if she was losing focus, and before he could do anything he felt again that itch up inside his nose. His nostrils started to flare in and out. Tifania, (who seemed to be distracted by something else) had let go the grip on Tobias's nose. _Fuck_. He was going to sneeze all over Tifania. He quickly tried to hold his breath. He felt the sneeze grow stronger as he tilted his head back. 

Tifania too wasn't doing well. Her breathing became deeper as the tickle took over, forcing her chest to expand farther and farther until the corset threatened to break. Luckily for her that didn't happen. But she was succumbing to the irresistible tickle.

But before she could sneeze she heard the familiar sound of Tobias’ breath hitching. She, then, realized that she wasn't holding his nose anymore.

Tifania’s eyes widened in alarm when she finally understood what was happening. "Oh, no.." she thought watching as the frightening, yet equally fascinating scene unfolded before her. 

" **Ah.. Ah- _ATSHUUOM_**!!"

Tobias blushed bright red in embarrassment. He let out one of the loudest, messiest sneezes of his life. A string of snot was hanging from his nose

Tifania didn’t mind getting sprayed if it were to happen, but she would have prefered _not_ to get a snot bath at the moment. She was quite surprised by the power behind the sneeze.

"Sorry..." Tobias whispered.

He thought he saw her crack a small smile before her lips parted and she took in a gasp of air. Tobias realized, then, her situation. Tifania was holding her breath the all time. Rather quickly, her breath started hitching.

"Oh, no..."

All she could do was cup her hand in front of her face, hoping to be as quite as possible and catch as much of the spray as she could. And then... she let it out:

"Eh... _**ET'SHIEWWW**_!"

Although slightly muffled, the sneeze was louder and seemingly more powerful than she had expected.

In fact, it was so powerful that it shook the entire locker. "Oh no" Tifania thought. The locker swinged back and forth untill...

**_Clumpf_**!

It fell.

There was a moment of panic that for Tobias and Tifania, the moment of the fall seemed to last an eternity. Tobias stunned by the fall, opened his eyes. He understood the locker had fallen and was now on the floor. Tifania (who had landed on top of him) opened her eyes dazed. Thank goodness the locker had fallen in Tobias' direction and she still had the exit behind her, otherwise they would have been locked inside.

"Um ... Could you go out? He asked. "Oh ehm ... Yes, sorry" Tifania suddenly replied. Until that moment she seemed paralyzed. _"She is beautiful and all, but I can't say she is not heavy ..."_ Tobias thought. Although, he had to admit, he didn't mind feeling her body so close to his.

Tifania pushed the door behind her until:

_**Clang**_! It opened. She got up.

She wiped the dust (and Tobias snot) off her clothes and helped Tobias to get up. She took a look around. At that moment she understood the gravity of the situation in which they were. The three pixies were surrounding them.

"Oh great, _Ahksho_!" Irvinia said. "just great"

"And now?" Tifania asked "What do we do?” "RUN!" and saying so Tobias took Tifania's hand and jumped across the pixies, running away as fast as they could.

"Hey! Where are you going ?!" Irvinia shouted "Are you leaving me here?"

"Sorry" answered Tifania "we'll come back for you later, Irvinia" 

One of the pixies let out a war cry and all three of them started chasing them.

It was difficult to run in this dark and narrow place. The two nearly tripped over a couple of times because of all the junk lying on the ground. Tobias didn't have a specific goal when he started running he just cared about getting away from the pixies. "What do we do?" Tifania asked out of breath "soon we will reach the end of the ceiling and we will be trapped" 

"I know" Tobias replied "I have a plan 

"What? Really?" 

"Yes but first we need to get lose of these pixies" 

"Okay, understood"

Tobias and Tifania kept running for a few more minutes until Tifania noticed a mountain of junk made of old objects. Immediately an idea came to her mind. "Listen Tobias," she said.

"Yes? ..." (he too was out of breath). 

"We just have to get lose of the pixies, right?" 

He nodded. 

"Then follow me"

Before he could ask any questions, Tifania pulled a white bag out of her pocket and threw it on the ground. This caused a smoke cloud that covered the pixies.

"What the-" but before Tobias could finish the question Tifania took him by the arm and threw herself into the mountain of junk.

_**Schlumpf!** _

The fall had confused Tobias a little. Settling back on the pile of junk he'd landed on, he rubbed his head (he hit something hard). Tifania was beside him.

“Shhh...”

The three pixies emerged from the cloud of dust coughing and cursing, continuing in the direction straight ahead. They clearly hadn't seen Tifania and Tobias hiding in a mountain of objects next to them.  
Tobias understood that this was Tifania's plan.

“Great idea, Tifa! Now they aren't chasing us anymore!“

"Yes, but we don't have much time. Very soon they will come back for us, so tell me this plan of yours."

"Very simple" Tobias adjusted his glasses "Now we will split up. You will go back to the pixies base (where Irvinia is) and hide there waiting with the cages. While I will try to get their attention, distract them, giving you the necessary time to get to their base. I will try to evade them for a while and hide again. After which they will return to their base and you will have to ambush them. "  
  


"What? No! It's too dangerous! What if they catch you? You risk getting hurt!"

"Yes, I am aware of the risks, Tifa. But I am also aware that this is our best strategy. We have no choice!"

"I insist, there must be an easier way to catch them. What if I did the diversion?"

"No Tifa, we can't do that. I don't have the same skills you do and probably in their dusty base I'd end up sneezing my cover"

"Yes but..."

"Don't worry I'll do it, running has always been my ability since I was a child"

"Okay ..."

"It’s not a problem for me, and remember: catch them the moment they let their guard down"

"Okay!"

“Alright let’s get moving!”

“Oh, and Tobias...”

“Yes?”

“Be careful...”

Tobias emerged from the pile of trash and headed in the direction the pixies had gone.

"Hey little monsters! Ahh... _ **TSHUM**_! I'm here!"  
And saying so he disappeared into the dark.  
  


Tifania got up from the pile of junk. She had to hurry. Orienting herself in the darkness, she tried to find the way back from where they had come.  
"Now that I think of it " thought Tifania "Those pixies were quite strange ..." She didn't know if Tobias had noticed it too, but those pixies were much larger than normal. She remembered that she had once read in a book that the pixies, while being witty and trouble-making beings, were not evil and did not attack humans and above all they did not have that supernatural strength. 

"There's something weird here ... Those aren't ordinary pixies"

It didn't take her long to find the base. Among the accumulations of stuff she found Irvinia struggling. "They sure know how to tie a knot" thought Tifania. She straddled the mountain of objects and came behind her.

"Tifania!"  


"Shh!"

"Oh thank goodness, release me immediately! _ah_ - _KSHO_!"

" _Oh_?... Do you need my help _now_? Hmm ... but didn't you say _you didn't need anyone's help_?"

"Oh Tifania! Please wait **_ah_** - ** _Ah_** - ** _AKSHOU_**! ... Listen ... I need to prove that I can always manage by myself and for this I behave like this. I know that I am impulsive in this way and I apologize if I have not been correct with you before"  
Tifania saw her blush.  


"Alright that's more like it. Listen carefully...” And she told her about Tobias's plan. 

"So he attracted the pixies attention, to let you escape?" Irvinia said. "Well I have to say he has guts. Considering these pixies are even more dangerous than normal ones."

" _Good_ " thought Tifania " _She_ _noticed_ _it_ _too_ "And as she finished explaining the plan she untied Irvinia. 

“And what- _akSHOUM_!- do I - _akSHOU_!- have to do?- _AkShOUM_!”

“Well, for starters, could you stop sneezing on me?

"I can't help it, there's too much dust"

_Great_. Tifania asked: "Do you still have your cage with you?"

"Yes, here it is." And saying so she pulled it out of her bag.

"Ok, when they arrive pretend you're still tied up and on my signal we throw ourselves on the pixies and catch them.”

"Hmmm okay... understood"

Tobias hadn't mentioned Irvinia when he'd explained the plan before her, but Tifania thought this was the most logical thing to do right now. _"At least for now she is cooperating..."_

_**“AHTSHUUUM!!!”  
** _

“It’s Tobias!” Tifania and Irvinia exclaimed at the same time. 

“Hide! Now!” 

Without having to repeat it again Tifania threw herself into the pile, trying to remain hidden as much as possible and not making any noise.  
A series of sneezes followed each other becoming more and more loud making Tifania guess that the pixies were dragging Tobias on the floor. She couldn’t really understand what was going on from her position since she could see only a fraction of the attic.  
 _"And so they caught him...”_ shethought _._

The noises followed, becoming louder and louder, until Tifania saw Tobias enter her field of vision. Tobias didn't seem to have much fun. He was dragged by two pixies, one by the legs and the other by the arms. _"Where's the third?_ " But no matter how hard Tifania tried to look, she saw only two. She decided they would take care of those for now. One of the pixies muttered something and the other nodded. "They must have decided where to put Tobias"

Luckily for Tifania, the pixies remained in her field of vision even after placing Tobias on the base right under Irvinia's feet. _"Ok now I have to wait for the right time"_ The pixies whirled around in mid-air, grumbling and moaning as if they were waiting for someone. " _Not_ _yet_..." The pixies began to wander around approaching (unbeknownst to them) where Tifania was. " _Not_ _yet_ " Tobias's sneezing began to get louder and it took Tifania all her willpower not to look at him. The two pixies stopped on a row of pots just inches from Tifania's face.

" **NOW**!"  
And screaming this Tifania threw herself on a pixie with her cage open. Irvinia stood up too, and with a war cry threw herself on top of the other pixie. 

The pixies clearly did not expect this attack, and could only succumb, barking and waving their little arms.  
" _Have they gotten ... smaller?_ " Tifania thought. And with little effort she managed to slip the pixie into the cage and close it.  
Tifania saw Irvinia have more trouble with her pixie, it clearly must had a lot more strength than the one she fought. But, luckily, after a while she too managed to trap it too.

Irvinia stood up proudly: "And now then ... Where's the last little shit?" She screamed.  
Tifania turned to Tobias. _"Poor fellow”_. The boy, bound and gagged, was suffering from a severe allergy crisis. Tifania tried to free him, but the ropes that bound him were too tight. _“But if they're so small now, how did they tie him so well?_ ” Tifania understood that something was wrong here.

"Wait I'll take care of it!" And saying this Irvinia got off the pixies base and got closer to the boy. She pulled out a knife from her backpack and started cutting the ropes that bound Tobias. 

"Hey Tobias" Tifania asked "Did you happen to see where the third one went?"

"Huhh ..." the boy couldn't answer. He was in full allergic crisis. His eyes were watering, he had most of his face red and his nose wouldn't stop dripping. It was clear that dragging him to the floor didn't do him much good.  
  


"Er ... sorry tobias ... you don't need to answer, we'll take care of it from now on so don't worry"  
"Huhh ...” "Done!" Irvinia said satisfied "Now he is all free" And threw the ropes away.

"Huhh ..."  


"Um ... he doesn't risk an asthma attack, right?"

"And how could I know?"

"Well, aren't you allergic to dust too?"  


"What!?! D _ust tickles my nose,_ that's all, it's not that I'm allergic or anything ..."

"Right ..." ( _”So why couldn't you finish this mission alone?_ ")

"Anyway your friend is not that bad, he is just bewildered but soon his senses will return."

“Oh,okay”

"Hurgh"  


"Anyway now we have to concentrate on finding the third pixie."

"Right"

"Irvinia, you've been to this attic a few times before, do you have any idea where the third pixie might have gone?"

" _ **AKSHOU**_!" "Er ..." Irvinia blushed. "... there are a couple of places I think it might be but I'm not sure."

( _”Oh well great, let’s ignore the fact that you just sneezed on my face ")_ "Hmmm so it's like looking for a needle in a haystack "

But just then the earth shook.

"What the-" The mountain of junk that was the base of the pixies began to shake. Various objects began to fall from each side and the base seemed about to explode. Tifania managed to grab Tobias and move him just in time before a pot fell on him. Irvinia did a somersault and got off the base.

Tifania and Irvinia look in amazement at the scene that unraveled before their eyes. (Tobias's eyes were watering too much to see anything).  
A gigantic pixie came out of the base. It was three times the size, no, five times the size of the other pixies. It was so huge that it touched the ceiling with it’s head.  
"Holy shit!" Irvinia shouted"It doesn't make sense! Before they were all small and now one is huge!"  
Tifania checked the cages. The others remained small. “ _Thank goodness”_ she thought. But Irvinia was right, this made absolutely no sense"

**_"AH ... AH ... AH-ATSHOUUMMM !!!!"_**  
With a very powerful sneeze Tobias woke up.  
"This was what I wanted to warn you about" He said "Somehow he absorbed his comrades and became huge"

## | TO BE CONTINUED |

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for ending it this way ;P  
> I promise that in the next part there will be more sneezes


End file.
